


Цифры и Числа (Numbers and Figures)

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: 4 месяца разлуки приносят перемены, ностальгию, а иногда способны перевернуть мир.Написано по серии 2.11 (финал второго сезона)





	Цифры и Числа (Numbers and Figures)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней "The Scientist", Coldplay.  
> Было написано в подарок для девушки по имени shelly.

***

Четыре месяца - и они смотрят друг на друга по-другому. Слишком много перемен. Перемены оставляют отпечатки на лице. Сердца бьются в разном ритме. Четыре месяца – слишком мало, чтобы жизнь перевернулась. Нэйтан спрашивает себя, где они будут через 10 лет.

1.

Питер смотрит на Нэйтана и пытается представить, каким будет он в его возрасте. Он делает это с 5 лет, с тех пор как тайком стянул галстук от школьной формы брата, гордо нацепил на себя и разгуливал по дому, важно заявляя, что он Нэйтан. И ему кажется, что сколько бы ему не было лет, брат всегда старший. Даже если он вернётся на 20 лет назад юный Нэйтан Петрелли одарит его всё тем же строгим, но тёплым взглядом, который предназначен только для него.

2.

Нэйтан смотрит на Питера и пытается вспомнить, каким он был в его возрасте. Скорее всего он был начинающим юристом, работающим на отца. Он никогда не видел эту профессию с романтической точки зрения. Спасение невиновных и восстановление справедливости? Он просто делал свою работу.

В 27 он не держал в руках смертельный вирус. Он не держал в руках жизни миллионов людей. Зато где-то в этот промежуток его жизни он был в Одессе, штат Техас. Но совсем по другому делу.

Когда он знакомит Мередит Гордон с семьёй Петрелли, Питер единственный, кто не настроен враждебно. Через час после начала семейного ужина он понимает, что совершил ошибку. Гораздо раньше, чем предложил Мередит познакомиться с его семьёй. Он совершил ошибку, когда позволил себе в неё влюбиться.

Но он меняет своё мнение через 15 лет, когда собственными глазами видит чудо. Питер воскресает. Он смотрит на окровавленный осколок в руке дочери и знает, что он к этому причастен.

Когда 15 лет назад из Техаса приходит известие о трагедии, родители качают головами и приносят свои соболезнования. Но до этого по гостиной проносится синхронный облегчённый вдох. Нэйтан рад, что его брат ещё слишком мал, чтобы принимать участие в этом маскараде.

3.

Питер пытается вспомнить, каким был Нэйтан в 27 лет и на ум приходит одно слово – разумный. До смешного разумный и серьёзный. Самовлюблённый как отец. Питер закатывал глаза на каждый вопрос «ну как я выгляжу?», гадая куда он отправляется на этот раз – на свидание или деловую встречу.  
\- Мне идёт этот галстук? - просто из вежливости.  
В самом деле, нельзя так серьёзно относиться к галстукам.  
\- Это же просто кусок верёвки вокруг шеи.  
\- Так мне идёт этот кусок верёвки? – по его беззлобной улыбке Питер делает вывод, что на этот раз это свидание.  
\- Если его нельзя ампутировать, то сойдёт и так, - фыркает он.  
\- Напомни мне, когда по расписанию подходит к концу твой переходный возраст?  
\- Мечтай больше…  
\- Мечтать - это по твоей части, - он накидывает пиджак, желает доброго вечера и удаляется летящей походкой.

Питер мысленно пинает себя на укол ревности. Он знает, что Нэйтан не забыл. Он обещал пойти с ним в кино. Нэйтан никогда не забывает и не нарушает своих обещаний. Он просто делает вид, что никогда их не давал.

4.

Нэйтан боится, что Питер не доживёт до его лет.

***

Нэйтану всегда было нужно много любви. Смешно, что он пытался это отрицать, повторяя вслед за мамой «любовь переоценивают». Сейчас он смотрит на него с улыбкой, которая обещает мир во всём мире и всепрощение. Он вот уже два часа не верит в мир во всём мире, а эта улыбка заставляет его усомниться. Нэйтан возвращает его с земли в небеса.

Питеру кажется, что мир перевернулся, и они наконец-то поменялись местами. Поэтому когда Нэйтан кивает Паркману и говорит, что он готов, Питер его останавливает, кладя руку на его плечо.  
\- Нэйтан, постой. Давай я…

Сегодня он будет старшим. Сегодня он возьмёт на себя ответственность.  
\- Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Питер Петрелли и я хочу сделать важное заявление.

Он оборачивается на брата, который ободряюще кивает, и продолжает…

***

Нэйтан смотрит, как рана на груди брата затягивается, оставляя лишь кровавый след, наблюдает, как он поднимается на ноги, небрежным жестом, вытирая руки о куртку, и говорит своё коронное «всё в порядке». В эту секунду он снова любит женщину, которую встретил 15 лет назад за то, что сейчас его брат жив. И он к этому причастен…

Он перестаёт спрашивать себя, где они оба будут через 10 лет. Это неважно. Ему достаточно знать, что они будут вместе.


End file.
